An Alternate Multiverse
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: After the Angels have been destroyed,something happens to Shinji, but how does it bring him closer to a certain someone?ShinjixRei.Rather angsty,takes place just after the end of the series,but takes a different course then the ending would have us think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to NGE or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: Some OOCness in this story. Also, full of what I believe to be angst (the entire story).

Chapter 01: Survival on the Street of Insincerity

He was a seemingly average boy, in a seemingly average modern town. He was of a slight build with short brown hair and blue eyes. The town he lived in was none other than Tokyo-3.

The boy in question is none other than one Shinji Ikari, 16 years of age, about 5'7", and roughly 150 lbs. or so. Shinji was not very average at all, despite his appearance and normally cowardly demeanor. He is the pilot or rather, ex-pilot, of Evangelion Unit 01; the protector, or rather, one of the protectors of the Earth.

He was about to be at school with the other two protectors of this Earth; Asuka Langley Soryu, and Rei Ayanami. However, this story doesn't yet include them. It was a seemingly average day to everyone but Shinji.

"How much longer am I going to be in here, Dr. Akagi?" he growled out.

"The synch test is almost over, Shinji. Then you can go to school."

Shinji didn't say anything further and concentrated on the task ahead of him; raising his synch test scores so he could get out of there as quickly as possible. They had been falling a lot lately, and Ritsuko wasn't exactly liking the fact that they were falling fast; soon he wouldn't be able to do anything in Unit 01, and needless to say, Gendo wasn't exactly happy about it; he still needed him for Instrumentality, though, being currently in a top security jail cell, that would prove to be difficult to carry out. It had been discovered that Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father, had done some rather devious things that had been stumbled upon and he had been arrested right then and there, but that too is for a later time.

"Alright Shinji, you can go now" Misato said from Central Dogma. When he was out on the cat walk, heading for the locker room, Misato turned to her faux blonde friend and asked, "So, have his scores improved any?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "I'm sorry, Misato. It didn't drop as far as it did last time, but I think we need to intervene in his life and do something about his scores, and who knows, we might even give him the shot in the arm that he needs to believe that he has a life worth living."

"So, you heard that from Asuka, have you?"

"Yeah, she told me all about the 'incident'. I never thought he would blow up like that on anyone, though I suppose she deserved it, but still…"

"Yeah, I was certainly surprised, to say the least."

"Here's her complaint forms that she filled out" Ritsuko said handing Misato a small stack of paperwork that had Asuka written all over it.

"You didn't let Commander Fuyutski see these, did you?"

"Of course not; I wouldn't be handing them to you if he had. However, the question still remains, what should we do about his scores and sudden violent tendencies?"

"Hmm…I don't know, but if we both think on it, we should be able to come up with something.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later…

As of late, all of Shinji's classmates, and even the few friends that he had, were staying as far from him as they could. After the death of Kaoru Nagisa, also known as the last Angel after Second Impact, had died at the hands of none other than Shinji, he had taken a turn for the worse; he had gotten very temperamental and violent, and even Asuka, who was normally that way, but to a lesser degree, had tried to stay far from him.

The only 'person' (if you can really call a half-Angel a person) that even tried anymore would be one ex-pilot Rei Ayanami. As the Earth wasn't threatened by the threat of the Angels anymore, the three children weren't really needed as full time pilots anymore, and therefore weren't listed as true pilots anymore, making them technically ex-pilots.

However, though, as small as Rei's efforts were, they did help some. Everyday, he would come to her apartment, and try to talk to her and her to him; to try and get him to not feel quite so angry, though she hoped it would work, it never really did.

To tell the truth, not even Shinji knew why he was so hell bent on destruction; self destruction or otherwise. All he knew was that he was so hell bent on some form of destruction.

When Asuka had tried to help him, even a little, he snapped at her and almost killed her with his bare hands by strangling her, though he stopped himself. Needless to say, she doesn't want to help him ever again. Today, however, something was noticeably different about him. No one could put their finger on it, but something different; it would probably be his horrible appearance that day.

It was just another seemingly average (that means terror-filled) day at the Tokyo-3 High School when Shinji walked into his first hour class looking like he had been fighting _with_ (not in) his Evangelion unit; he had half-drooped eyes, and bruises on various parts of his body, and his clothes were extremely raggedy, he was stumbling to his seat, and he knew only one thing at that moment, he was feeling pain all over his body.

Almost everyone wanted to at least try to find out what was wrong and help him, but he would only allow Rei any where near him for any reason. After he sat down, Rei magically appeared in the doorway and rushed towards where Shinji was sitting and stood nearby him and then started talking to him in a low whisper so no one else could hear.

"Shinji, what has happened to you?" Rei asked concernedly.

"I…I…don't really know. I went to sleep in my room, but when I woke up, I was laying in the street, strangely enough, near your apartment. It looked about the time to get to school, so I came."

'Shinji…' Rei thought. 'I wish you would let me help you…'

"Rei" He said quietly. This caught her by surprise as she was lost in her thoughts for a moment. "This…may seem strange, but…I…I need your help."

She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly, but she knew her hearing was rather good. "H-how can I help, Shinji-kun?"

"I…I…I was kind of wondering if…" he hesitated a moment, but forced himself to press on; he knew he needed help, and bad, but he really only trusted Ayanami at the moment. "If…I could s-stay at your apartment?"

AN: Short yes, but short for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 02: The Kiss Of Dawn

"Rei…please. I know I haven't exactly been the most accepting of any help, but I don't want to wake up like that again."

She knew he was at least willing to try and get himself out of his current state if he was willing to beg her for help.

"Alright, let's go; you need some immediate help." Shinji couldn't argue with that, he was feeling pain all over. Rei had called Ritsuko from her little used cell phone while standing at the front gate of their school with Shinji partially using her to stay on his feet.

"Dr. Akagi."

"Yes, Rei?"

"Can you send someone to pick up me and Shinji; he needs some medical help right away."

"Of course" and as soon as Rei had heard that, she hung up and continued to help Shinji stand up straight. A few minutes later, a black car came to the front of the school and Rei helped Shinji in it before climbing in herself. The car took off as soon as Rei's door was closed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei simply stood there and watched as Ritsuko applied some cream to Shinji's bruises and continued to look at some area's of his skin where it looked like he had been cut slightly, meaning that the blade was sharp and was only lightly dragged across his skin.

When the doctor was finished, she turned to Rei. "For as long as it takes for him to get better mentally and physically, do not let him out of your sight for very long. His very life may depend on it. If something else like this happens, then his life may be ended prematurely."

She understood the implications of if there were to be a next time before the doctor had even said anything. It was something that she did not want to happen, though she could really say that she knew why as she had very little experience with emotions.

"Understood, doctor" with that, Akagi walked out. Rei took a few steps to where Shinji sat on the hospital, looking like, well, (for lack of a better word) shit.

"Better?" She asked in her usual soft voice.

"A little. Though Dr. Akagi told me to get plenty of sleep and take things easy, I don't think I can even think about sleep for quite a while after what happened."

"That is understandable. However, you must at least try."

xxxxxxxx

"Uh…Rei?" Shinji asked when they were inside of her apartment.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Where exactly am I supposed to sleep?" he asked, suddenly aware of just how small her decrepit old apartment was. It was, however, a lot cleaner than he remembered it, though he hadn't been there in several months, it was definitely cleaner than he remembered.

"You may use my bed. I will sleep on a futon" She said, pulling a futon out from a closet that he hadn't remembered being where it was, and placed the futon on the floor.

Having nothing else to do, he decided to at least lie down. It didn't help that Rei wasn't being all that talkative, though she never was anyway. He still felt rather tired so he lay down on her bed and gently closed his eyes, aware that she was watching his every move, or even his lack of movement.

Sometime, later, Shinji woke up to find the whole room in darkness. He tried to sit up, but there was something, no, someone on top of him. He figured that it was Rei rather quickly, as anyone else would probably have woken him up.

It seemed that she was in a deep sleep, so he thought it best just to try and sleep for now, and talk to her in the morning about why she was on top of him.

-----------------

"So, how has our little plan proceeded?" Ritsuko said as she came in to Misato's office where she was filling out a big pile of paperwork.

"I believe that we have done our part, Rits" Misato said without looking up.

"And why is that? Because we _made_ him get some form of help?"

"_We_ didn't make him do anything. We…just…sorta…pushed him in the right direction" Misato said as she turned to the doctor.

"So a push in the right direction is having him beaten up in his sleep and dumped on some street near Rei's apartment?!" Ritsuko almost yelled, but kept her voice only raised.

Misato could only look down at the ground when Ritsuko all but yelled at her. "And I thought you were his friend, _Major_."

Misato knew when she was in deep shit, and it was when Ritsuko used her rank instead of her name. Misato continued to do or say nothing. Ritsuko chose that moment to leave, saying under her breath, "It makes me sick that a friend would do that to another friend."

Misato knew she had done wrong, she knew it all too well, but that didn't change the fact that it happened. If she told Shinji that she had done it any time soon, it would probably send him back on the path of destruction, though he wasn't very far on it, he was still on it, and could go back to it if word of something like what Misato had done had somehow gotten to him, he would be back on it.

She didn't really like the fact that she had Section 2 go into his room and carry him out to their car, beat him up, tear his clothes and then toss him into a street. She needed a drink. Badly. She got up and grabbed her purse and then headed to the nearest bar to drown in a pool of booze.

-----------------

When Shinji woke up the next morning, Rei wasn't on him. However, he smelled something that smelled somewhat like food, possibly breakfast. He sat up slowly and started to get up. He stretched out his muscles a bit before heading into the kitchen area of Rei's apartment.

Rei heard him and turned around from the stove where she was attempting to cook.

"Morning"

"Morning, Rei. What are you cooking?"

"I thought I would attempt to cook some eggs" she said, and turned back to the frying pan, spatula in hand. Some minutes later, they were sitting at her rather small table and were eating some slightly burnt eggs.

Shinji didn't complain though, he had tasted worse; Misato's cooking. They ate in relative silence, as neither one could formulate any coherent, or speakable thoughts. In Shinji's mind, he was thinking how much better Rei could cook than Misato.

However, in Rei's mind, there were thoughts of a different nature. 'What is this warm feeling I am having as I think about what we could be doing instead of eating breakfast?' She shook her head slightly so that Shinji wouldn't notice it. 'Why is it that I wish to think of Shinji in that manner?' she questioned herself. She continued to sit there thinking, not noticing that Shinji was actually watching her as she contemplated her feelings, though she only had a limited experience with feelings, and couldn't really tell what she was feeling.

-----------------

"Major."

"Yes, Commander Fuyutski?"

"I entrust that your little plan to get the young Ikari better is going well?"

"Yes sir."

"That's not what Doctor Akagi has said. She said that you had him beaten up and thrown in some street. Is this correct?"

Misato knew she was in trouble then, and that the faux blonde was no longer a friend. She sighed audibly and said, "Yes commander."

Fuyutski had often wondered what exactly was going on inside of the Major's mind, especially right now; having her charge beaten up just so he would be forced to get some help? Now that was wrong, but he did say that whatever plan she came up with, she would have his complete support. Of course, that was only because he thought that she would come up with something different.

"Major, I remember telling you that you had my full support of whatever plan you came up with. This, however, is not tolerable. You will not be arrested since it seems to be working, but one more mistake like that, and you will be in prison. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Fuyutski didn't like being hard on those under him, but there were just certain things that you didn't have done to teenagers. He figured that he had just been around Gendo, the emotionless human wall, for far too long. He was glad that he had pointed out to the UN inspectors of what Gendo had been doing this whole time, besides fighting the Angels.

-----------------

After breakfast, Shinji had thought it a good idea to take a walk, though, Rei would have to come. He had heard the doctor's orders for Rei to accompany him almost everywhere, the exception being the bathroom.

They were walking through a rather large park and were currently sitting on a bench that Shinji had spotted a while ago.

"Something wrong, Rei?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, you're only wearing your school uniform and it's kinda cold out here. Also, you're shivering." Rei looked down at her body and noticed that she was shivering. Shinji opened his slightly large coat and motioned for her to share it with him.

She was reluctant at first, but then the wind picked up and she chose to take him up on his offer. She crawled into his lap and let his arms encircle her with their warmth. A blush found it's way to her cheeks when she realized just how close he was, and started to realize what her feelings were, and why ash had had the urge to sleep next to him the night before.

Shinji too had a blush, but he was looking away from her, and trying to push certain thoughts out of his head that would start something that she would notice rather quickly.

After about a half hour of them sitting there, the wind finally died down and she got off of his lap, blush still in place. They then started heading towards her apartment, as any longer out in the park would probably mean Rei's death, and with there being no more "copies" of her in some storage tank in Terminal Dogma, she felt that she had some reason to live, though she didn't know why she felt that way; Eva was her life, and the Eva's were to be dismantled soon, so she really had nothing to live for anymore.

At this time, snow started to fall, and Shinji took off his coat and placed it on Rei's shoulders. He had something on that was warmer than Rei's school dress, so he wasn't too concerned. When she felt his coat on her shoulders, she wrapped it around herself rather tightly.

After a time, they made it back to the apartment and then they noticed that there was no heat.

"Sorry, Shinji-kun, I do not have heater."

Shinji didn't say anything, but crawled into her bed and then said, "That's alright, there's always body heat." She said nothing and continued to stand there. "C'mon, Rei, I know you're cold, so come here and lay down."

She slowly started for the bed and got in as he had directed. She left his coat was on the floor. She snuggled up to him almost immediately and laid her head on his shoulder. He surprised her by putting his arm around her and bringing her close to him and put his mouth right by her ear and said, "Rei, I love you."

AN: Yes, OOC, and all that, but without a little bit of OOCness, what is a story?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: This chapter slightly less angsty and extremely short for a reason. And, contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. Not yet anyway.

Chapter 3: Admittance and Acceptance

'_Rei, I love you.'_

His words rang through her head. Time seemed to become very slow, and nothing seemed to be real anymore, but she knew better. She knew that what he had just said was true, but it was hard for her to believe it.

He watched as her eyes went wide, and silent tears of joy started to slowly stream down her beautiful face. She had finally realized what feeling it was that compelled her to start constantly thinking of him in ways that she never thought of anyone else.

"Shinji…" she said softly. "I…I love you too." He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands started to explore her body, but he was quickly stopped when she pulled away from him for more than just air.

"Shinji, I…I'm not ready for that."

"I understand, you don't want to rush things before you're ready."

Rei nodded her head. He understood her better than she thought he did. After a minute of just sitting there, staring at him, she finally lay back down with him and put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and interlaced their fingers and after a while of silence, they both fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of each others breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: This story may seem to be very short at first glance, but probably not as short as you may think it is. Also, may be slight amounts of pandemonium (and possible chaos) due to some confusing things that are said.

Chapter 4: Turncoat

"Shinji" a voice called from somewhere, but he could not see the caller, though the voice sounded strangely familiar…

"Who's there?"

"Who do you think? Silly Lilum, thinking that just because someone is dead, that means that they are gone forever."

"Kaoru, is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Shinji?"

Shinji wasn't sure what to think or feel at that moment. It probably didn't help that he couldn't see.

Kaoru chuckled a little at discovering what Shinji's main concern at the moment was.

"You Lilum never learn. Here, this should help." Suddenly, Shinji could see, but it was bright, so he squeezed his eyes shut until they became used to the blinding white light that surrounded him and the form of Kaoru.

"Where…where are we?"

"Inside of your mind. However, the explanation for this is too complicated."

"Oh yeah, try me." Shinji uncharacteristically challenged.

"Well, alright. First I had to build a Tesseract, and use that to travel through a Quasar and then I had to will myself to be inside of your head."

"Wait…what?" Shinji asked, very confused.

"Let's just say that it involves the forth dimension." 'Here it comes' Kaoru thought to himself.

"Wait…t-there's a…f-forth…?"

"Yes, I believe that the American, Carl Sagan, discovered it about fifty or so years ago. However, something like a Tesseract cannot technically exist in your three dimensional world. Only its distorted shadow can appear."

"Wow, I never knew any of that."

"Though it applies more to your kind then me, to put it as Carl Sagan said, 'We go about our daily lives understanding almost nothing of the world. We give little thought to the machinery that generates the sunlight that makes life possible, to the gravity that glues us to an Earth that would otherwise send us spinning off into space, or to the atoms of which we are made and on whose stability we fundamentally depend. Except for children (who don't know enough to ask the important questions), few of us spend much time wondering why nature is the way it is; where the cosmos came from, or whether it was always here; if time will one day flow backward and effects precede causes; or whether there are ultimate limits to what humans can know.'"

"A-a man…r-really…s-said all that?" Shinji asked, very surprised that someone actually had enough smarts to come up with something like that.

"Yes, you should look it up sometime. However, we have gotten horribly off subject here."

"R-right. So, why are you here exactly?"

"Well, there are a few reasons. One of which is/was to see how you are doing since my "death". Another reason is to wish you luck with Rei, though, I don't think you have to worry too much about that."

"So, is there a third?"

"Reason? Yes, but I will not – or rather, cannot - tell you what it is."

"Alright, so, what are you here to do?"

"This" Kaoru said before moving his hands upwards and moving them around weirdly. Shinji then started seeing something different. It was like looking through his own eyes, but different; he had no control over what he did or said. One could almost say it's a different universe.

'This' Kaoru said in Shinji's head, 'is what you would call an alternate universe, though multiverse is actually more correct. A multiverse is similar to a universe, except that the 'uni' part of the word stands for one, and you already know what 'multi' stands for.'

'And your point is?'

'I was just getting to that. In a universe, there is only one possibility for many things, and in a multiverse, anything is possible.'

'So, I live in a universe?'

"That is how you perceive things around you, so therefore, there is only one possibility in your eyes. In my perception, I perceive that anything is possible, so therefore, I choose for many things to either happen or not.'

'So…it's all about perception then.' Shinji thought at Kaoru, making it a statement and not a question.

'Exactly. Here, let me show you a multiverse through your own eyes.'

Shinji's "vision" then started getting blurry, and he didn't know which way from the other. After a few minutes of disoriented ness, he finally got a hold of things, and he was talking to Rei, though he could steer the conversation at all, or any of his movements.

They were walking towards Rei's apartments, except, instead of something like what he expected, he found a building much like the one that he used to live in when he lived with Misato.

"Mom, dad, we're home." Shinji called out. The Shinji that couldn't do anything was amazed; he and Rei were brother and sister in this multiverse, and his mom was still alive.

"Oh, Shinji?"

"Yes mom?"

"Asuka is waiting for you in your room."

"Okay, thanks." And he headed for his room, and found the red headed German on his bed, apparently waiting for him.

"It's about damn time!" she said, and stood up. Shinji walked inside and closed the door. Asuka started walking towards him like a leopard on the prowl.

'Kaoru, get me out of here!' he thought. In a flash, his head was spinning, and then he was facing Kaoru again in the white expanse of his own head.

"Don't tell me that they…"

Kaoru just shook his head and smiled. "Of course they were doing what you thought they were. They weren't just putting on a show for you. They didn't even realize that anyone was watching."

Kaoru waited as he let his words sink into Shinji's mind. However, not just the words that were recently spoken, but all the words.

After a few minutes, Shinji finally understood all of it. "Kaoru…what you said earlier…does it mean what I think it means?"

"That depends on what you think it means." Kaoru said, hoping that Shinji would get the point to go ahead and say what he thought Kaoru's words meant.

"Well, I think you were trying to tell me that what I think and say determines what happens in the multiverse around me, but that couldn't be true, could it?"

Kaoru said nothing, and just "stood" there (if you can really call being in the center of a very large white "room" and appearing to be standing, standing).

For some time neither one really said anything, until Shinji had finally decided that everything up 'til now had been coincidences.

"I don't think that that's really the truth. I think you were just leading me."

"No, it is the truth. Everything that has happened is all because you believed that things would happen the way that they have. Granted, you didn't think that things were going to happen the way that they did, you just believed that something would happen. Something bad. And now look at your life. Your mom died, your father sent you away for years, and was cold hearted until SEELE had him assassinated. Until Rei, everything in your life is all because you believed that only bad things would happen."

"Y-you mean, that essentially…I-I'm a god?!"

"Essentially speaking, yes. What you believe, or want badly enough turns into reality."

Shinji wasn't sure what to say; he had just learned that he was basically a god, and could basically get anything he wanted, if he wanted it badly enough, or believed that it would happen/come to him. He wished he had a little more time to come to terms with his new found power(s), but then Kaoru announced something.

"Shinji, I must go. I have over stayed my welcome here, in the world that I have already died in. I may only be in your mind, but I am still in a world that I have already died in, so I must go."

"Goodbye…Kaoru."

Kaoru then disappeared from Shinji's mind, and then total darkness took over. He realized that his eyes were open now, but it was still night-time, as it was totally pitch black, and he could feel Rei moving a bit.

Shinji couldn't really tell if the whole Kaoru thing was just a dream or not, but he decided better of thinking about it too long. He decided to have a little test with his so-called powers as of tomorrow.

With his plan that could possibly be in action as of tomorrow, he closed his eyes once more, and tried to get some sleep. Within minutes, he was dreaming about his possible (and most likely to happen) future with Rei.

AN: I had to borrow a bit from another anime that surprisingly few people have ever heard of. Now, who can guess the anime?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: Sorry it's been so long dudes, but I was lacking an idea of where to take the story next, and I could still use some ideas, so if you can give me any, I should be able to keep typing. 

Chapter 05: The Sinister Awakening

NERV Headquarters

"Status Report" Gendo said as he walked into Central Dogma, finally acquitted of all the crimes that he was committing.

"All normal, sir." Ibuki stated.

"Good. Where's Rei?"

"I believe she is at her apartment. With pilot Ikari."

"What's the Third Child doing there?" anger touching his voice, which caused the computer tech to jump a little.

"I-it's impossible to be sure, sir."

Gendo said nothing further, though he made a rather displeased sound, and readjusted his glasses. He then went back to his seat at his desk, and put his hands together in his signature pose with his fingers interlaced and just below his nose, covering his mouth.

"Call Fuyutski up here" Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir."

--------

Ayanami apartment

"Shinji" Rei said in her usually quiet voice.

"Hmm?" 

"You have been rather quiet all morning. While I am accustomed to silence, it is not in your character for you to be so quiet."

"Sorry Rei. I've just been thinking since this morning about something."

"About a dream?"

"You could say that."

Rei could not think of anything to say to respond to his words, so she continued to sit in the chair and eat what Shinji had cooked for them.

--------

"Yes sir, I understand sir." the leader of Section 2 said into a phone as he talked to Gendo Ikari, though it wasn't really a talk, more of a command.

"Sir, it is not my place to say this but, what if the First Child stands in our way?" he listened as Gendo continued to issue orders. "Yes sir, understood." He hung up the phone and called over two of his subordinates and sent them on their way, to a mission.

--------

"How close are we to completion?" 

"Nearly there. Only a few more things need to be done and then Instrumentality can happen."

"Good. Dismissed."

'Same old Gendo' Kaji thought as he walked out of the commanders office. 'All he ever thinks about is Instrumentality. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.'

--------

"Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"I'm sure you're wondering just what exactly I've been thinking about, and I think it might be a good idea to tell you."

Rei said nothing as she continued to stare at him and listen contently to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. "Last night…" Shinji started. "The dream that I had last night… Kaoru was in it, and he… he told me that I was god." Rei continues to sit there in silence and think about what Shinji had just said.

"I would not believe it. Especially since he came to you in dream. Dreams are not the future. Nor are they necessarily the truth."

"I'm aware of that, but I think that what he said was the reality of things, though now that I know I'm a god, I suspect I no longer have any powers."

"That would be reasonable to assume."

Shinji couldn't really say anything further, so he once again slipped into silence and started over on his thinking.

--------

There was a knock on the door, and Captain Katsuragi was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork like a madman, or in this case, a madwoman. 

"Come in" she said from behind her mountain of paperwork as she continued filling them out.

"Captain Katsuragi"

"Ibuki? What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, I was told by Dr. Akagi to tell you that the Commander has been freed from prison."

"What!" Misato exclaimed and jumped out of her chair, almost knocking down the mountain of paper as she did so.

"Yeah, apparently, he was acquitted of all charges and released. He is currently in his office."

'That's great. Just fucking great.' Misato thought. "Thank you, Ibuki. You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Maya said before bowing slightly and exiting the Captain's office to return to her post.

'This is just fucking great, now Instrumentality will be carried out. There's got to be something I can do!' she thought as she headed for Central Dogma.

AN: Sorry to end it there, but this is all I have been able to come up with, and I could still use a few ideas to continue writing this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm tired of typing it, so this is the last one for this story : I own nothing and never will own anything

Disclaimer: I'm tired of typing it, so this is the last one for this story: I own nothing and never will own anything.

Chapter 06: Hook in Mouth

"Commander" She said, saluting. He didn't move from his usual position, but said, "What is it?"

"Sir, I have some reports that I was told you wanted to see yourself."

"Is that the real reason you are here, captain?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

'How could he possibly know that?'

"In case you are wondering how I know you are lying, I had surveillance put on you. I saw how you reacted when Lt. Ibuki revealed to you that I had been released from prison. Also, I noticed that before Kaji had died, you two were spending quite a lot of time talking to each other, so I had you bugged then."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grated her teeth and then remembered that this is Gendo Ikari, he was capable of anything he wanted to be capable of.

"Go ahead, Captain, draw your weapon, if you dare."

Her hand twitched, but she did not move towards her gun.

"I see you have chosen the easy way. Fuyutski, have her taken away."

"Yes, Commander." Fuyutski said, bowing.

--

"Shinji" Rei said in her soft voice.

"Hmm?" asked, raising his head.

"Have you come to a decision regarding your powers?"

"No, but I have a feeling that since I was informed of them, they no longer exist. But there's always a possibility that I may still have them." He shook his head slightly. "However, if I did still have them, then my father would have died already, which makes me doubt that they existed at all."

--

Meanwhile…

"Sir, what should we do with the captain?"

"What we always do, Fuyutski, determine what she knows and then kill her."

Fuyutski said nothing as they stepped into the elevator. As Gendo was reaching for the button that indicated the floor that he wanted to go to, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. At first, he thought it was nothing. Then, however, it became stronger and Fuyutski noticed what was happening and was frozen to the spot, horror on his face.

"Fuyut … ski … call … the doctor!" Gendo managed to yell out. Fuyutski called for Ritsuko and she was on her way.

--

The echo of a slap could be heard as she pulled her hand away from his face. He sat there, unmoving, unthinking. He understood Rei's thinking, he didn't really like it, but he understood it. She had slapped him because he insulted the only other person who had treated her like a human being, even if it was in the most cruel of ways (the way she lived for example).

"Do … do you really hate him so much?" Rei asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes."

--

"Record time of death at 10:22 AM April 7, 2015." Ritsuko said to one of her staff.

"What was the cause?" Fuyutski asked.

"Heart attack as near as I can tell until the autopsy is done."

"Well, that leaves only one question, what do we tell Shinji and when?"

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the only break in my writer's block that I have had. Also, be sure to visit my profile and vote on what kind of story I should write next. Yeah, yeah, it's a filler chapter, but what can you do?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the late update, but I have been running low in the idea department as far this story goes

AN: Sorry for the late update, but I have been running low in the idea department as far this story goes.

Chapter 07: Getting Away With Murder

"I am… not sure what it is that I am to say at this point."

"Don't worry, Rei, I know what you're trying to say."

"What am I trying to say?" she asked, obviously not knowing what it is she was trying to say.

"You were trying to say that you're sorry for slapping me earlier. It's okay; I understand that I deserved it in your eyes."

It didn't quite make sense to Rei, but it sounded right, so she didn't attempt to correct him.

A moment later, Shinji's cell phone went off.

"Shinji speaking."

"Mr. Ikari, you need to come to NERV." A voice that he had never heard said to him.

"What for?" he questioned. However, as soon as he asked that question, the line went dead. He looked into Rei's curious eyes a moment before he said, "We need to get to NERV."

"Understood." Was her only response. He pocketed his phone and they were off towards NERV a minute later, hand in hand.

--

They were headed for the conference room, where they were ordered to go. Once they were inside, they were halfway surrounded by the staff of NERV.

"Shinji Ikari" Fuyutski said as he stepped forward from behind all the NERV staff. "Gendo, your father, died earlier today." The corners of Shinji's mouth tweaked slightly upward at those words, but asked a question anyway. "Do you know how he died?"

"It appears to be from a heart attack. Dr. Akagi won't be absolutely sure until the autopsy is done."

Just then, however, it seemed that all of NERV had screamed a loud "Hurray" before everyone that was old enough to drink suddenly had an alcoholic drink in their hand.

Before the party really got going, though, Fuyutski said, "This is the end of NERV. It will officially be an inactive building until such time as it is needed again, if it will ever be needed again." Once he was finished saying that, that's when music suddenly started pouring into the room from somewhere. It was techno. Shinji left the room once the music started. Rei followed him.

Shinji went outside the building and into the Geo-front and walked to where there were melons growing. Rei was confused at his actions, but said nothing. He watered them using the watering pail that was sitting near them.

"I promised that should anything happen to him, I would water them." He explained to Rei.

"You promised who?" Rei asked.

"Kaji."

She said nothing but continued to watch his actions until he finally finished.

"Let's go" he said, a soft smile on his face. She walked up to him and took his hand before turning her head to him and giving him a rare genuine smile and they walked off into the sunset, together.

AN: Bad ending, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else. There may be a sequel, but if there is, it won't be started for a while, as I have some fics to finish and several fics still on the drawing board that I am trying to finish the first chapter to. Until the next exciting installment to one of my other stories is posted, see you around (or not).


End file.
